


Magic Number

by Cheylouwho



Category: South Park
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, F/M, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Shibari, Threesome - F/M/M, bottom craig as bottom can be, clyde is in the middle hes just having fun, craigs a rope bunny, dominatrix bebe kinda, shes in charge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 01:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13987083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheylouwho/pseuds/Cheylouwho
Summary: Some say that three is a crowd, but Craig thinks he has the perfect relationship-- especially when he's tied up on the bed.





	Magic Number

**Author's Note:**

> a gift for a friend of mine for some crybebe (yes thats the ship name god bless) fun times!!! enjoy <333
> 
> im on a smut kick expect some more as the month goes on lol

Some say three is a crowd.

Craig let out a soft breath as he rolled to his side, arms awkwardly tucked around his body as he attempted to find the most comfortable way to lie on the bed. He felt his eyes blur in a sleepy, lustful haze as they slowly trailed between the two figures hovering over his body.

“Still good?” Clyde’s voice whispered from just behind him, settling into a half-spoon; his hips were pressed against Craig’s lower half as he sat up on his elbow. The other hand rested just above his hipbone, thumb swirling against tanned skin in a soothing pattern.

The fact that Clyde was still wearing his boxers only made Craig that much more conscious of his complete nudity. “Yeah,” he assured him, letting his eyes close for a brief moment before shifting his gaze back towards Bebe. A long coil of red bondage rope was tangled in her fingers as she carefully unwound it, eyes crossed in concentration. “I mean, that’s if we ever get past the prep,” Craig continued.

“Working on it,” she scolded lightly, giving a few sharp yanks on a stubborn knot. “ _Someone_ put it away incorrectly last time.” All eyes fell on Clyde, but nobody directly addressed him as he pouted in guilt. It wasn’t the first time, and surely not the last. The last bit of the rope suddenly dropped downward, loose from its tangled prison. “Aha!” Just as carefully as she’d untied it, Bebe began to lay it out against the mattress in a long snake.

Craig took another slow breath before peeling away from Clyde’s touch, sitting up in anticipation for the next move. Excitement stirred in his stomach again. “Don’t do it so tight this time,” he muttered, pulling his shoulders back and puffing his chest forward.

Clyde followed him upright, placing gentle kisses against his shoulder.

“We’re not having a repeat of last time,” Bebe assured him, grabbing one end and beginning to wind it around Craig’s lower ribcage with careful precision. Wrongfully tied ropes had left him without circulation in his arms the last time they’d tried, and she was determined to make it perfect.

Clyde’s hand had dipped to the small of Craig’s back, his usually obnoxious personality subdued by the gentler atmosphere of the lowly-lit bedroom. “It’ll be much better than last time,” he chirped in agreement, moving his kisses from Craig’s shoulder to his neck and down the front of his chest, careful not to get in Bebe’s way as she continued her careful manipulation of the rope. It went over one shoulder and down, then back to the other, creating an intricate design across Craig’s upper chest. Her fingers fluttered intentionally slow from the nape of his neck down his spine, meeting Clyde’s at his tailbone.

“Still good?” she asked, swooping around him to get a quick peck on the lips from Clyde.

“Yeah,” Craig said again, rocking his hips slightly in anticipation. Bebe’s hand waited a second longer, splaying her fingers against his back before continuing her work, pulling the rope near his hips again. Suddenly Clyde’s hands were steadying him as Bebe guided him slightly to the side and lifted one of his legs. The rope wound complexly around his hips and against his ass in a full harness before she helped him sit fully again.

Craig’s vision swam again as excited fantasies danced through his mind, dick half-hard against his thigh. It was just snug enough to make him feel safe and controlled, but not quite as tight as the first time. “Nice,” he said, looking down to admire the star-like shape adorning his chest. Clyde seemed equally enthralled, watching the craft in relative silence.

“Just got the arms left,” Bebe said, a finger tapping against one of Craig’s elbows. He quickly obeyed, placing them behind his back. He glued palms of his hands together as if he were in prayer, shimmying his shoulders until he felt comfortable. As soon as Bebe saw he was ready she began to loop the rope upwards again. It went from from Craig’s elbows to his wrists in a finishing knot. “Not too tight?”

“Not too tight,” he echoed.

There was a moment of pause as the three looked between themselves, the reality of the situation finally settling in. Craig was ready.

 Now the real fun could begin.

Bebe made the first move, gripping the bottom of her oversized shirt and yanking it overhead, throwing it off somewhere on the floor. “Clyde, help him back down,” she instructed, immediately taking control of the scene. The three had been together for long enough that it was to be expected.

Clyde forced himself to look away from Bebe’s red lingerie top, licking his lips in anticipation as he scooted closer to Craig. He carefully placed one hand against his back and the other around his waist, easing him back into the bed until his head hit the pillow. “Cute,” he cooed.

Craig’s face flushed slightly as he looked the other way, shifting his legs so that his feet were against the mattress and his knees were in the air, slightly splayed agape to show off his arousal. It was an odd feeling to have his arms pinned under his torso the way they were, but he didn’t mind. He was happy with the feeling of a tight upper body and a free lower. “I want the blindfold too,” he suddenly blurted.

“You sure?” Clyde asked nervously, on his hands and knees beside him as Bebe kicked aside her pants. Now she was standing in nothing but her bra and panties. “You’ve already got the ropes and all.”

Craig didn’t even hesitate. “You heard me,” he couldn’t help but snap, giving him a look.

“Be nice,” Bebe warned, giving him a sharp but playful smack on the thigh. Her head vanished for a moment as she ducked down to their box of goodies, pulling out a simple black blindfold. “If you wanna tap out, though, you know what to do.”

“I told you I’m fine,” Craig complained, craning his neck as he sat up just enough for Bebe to help it on. Soon he was engulfed in darkness, squirming helplessly against the bed in anticipation. “Come on, hurry up!”

“Whiner baby,” Clyde hissed, unable to come up with a better insult.

“Don’t be demanding,” Bebe scolded as well. The bed suddenly shifted in weight as Craig felt her crawl up. The mass to the side of him shifted as well, and he suddenly half-regretted the blindfold. The thrill of not knowing what was unfolding was fun, but he desperately wanted to know why things had gone so still. There was a hushed whisper from Bebe, then another in return from Clyde.

“What?” he squeaked, shifting his legs in a demand for attention.

“Hold on, jeez,” Clyde giggled. There was another quick exchange before he was on the move again, settling between Craig’s thighs. His hands gently peeled them apart, exposing him further. Bebe was shifting too. Craig was sure she was doing something to Clyde with the odd noises beginning to fill his ears.

 _“Clyyyyyyyde,”_ he whimpered obnoxiously, bucking his hips. “Stop admiring the view and get to work.”

 _“Craaaaaaaaaaaig,”_ Clyde mocked right back, stifling his giggles as he lowered his head, still breathing oddly. He was suddenly kissing Craig’s skin again, trailing from one thigh to the other, then along his lower stomach around the ropes. It was as if he were purposely ignoring Craig’s dick.

Craig bucked his hips again, groaning. Count on Clyde to draw out the foreplay. “If Bebe is touching you, you better start touching m— _ah!”_

Clyde was grinning against his thigh at the sudden sound of surprise, one of his hands against Craig’s dick. He began to pump him agonizingly slow, continuing with his assault of kisses and little nipping bites. “How’s that?”

Craig could only let out a slow, shaking breath, his own smile creeping onto his face. _“Yessss,”_ he moaned joyfully, thrusting his hips yet another time.

“If you do that again, I’m tying your legs next time too,” Bebe said lowly, voice muffled. Craig was sure it was against some part of Clyde. “Behave.”

The sudden command was enough to make him settle, allowing Clyde to do his thing. The touches slowly sped up until they stopped all together, leaving Craig with nothing but to whine as objectionably as possible. “Hey!”

Clyde didn’t retort this time, instead silently grabbing at Craig’s legs just under the knees and pushing them upwards towards his chest. It elicited a squeak of surprise, but he obeyed anyway, allowing them to be raised as his boyfriend wiggled forward and set them over his shoulders. His head was dipping down again and _god his mouth was against Craig’s dick._

“Good boy,” Bebe cooed, one of her hands against Craig’s calf as Clyde went to town, tongue tracing long strokes from base to tip and back again. “Both of you, really good.”

The praise made Craig squirm in delight, muscles in his stomach contracting and relaxing with pleasure. He didn’t even notice Bebe shift again until she was pressing kisses to Craig’s jaw, sucking gently at his neck. One of her hands moved to tangle in his hair, massaging from his scalp to the nape of his neck. The overwhelming sensations elicited small gasps and moans bubbling from his chest as he was ravaged from head to toe.

“I think he’s good,” Clyde chirped, removing his mouth to nip at his thigh again. “Green light, Craig?”

“Green light,” he breathed, nearly trembling. “Go, go, go.”

“Okay.” Another shift. “Pass it to me?”

“Pass what?” Craig asked blindly, twisting his head slightly in an attempt to follow Bebe’s motions. The best he could do was get a general sense of where she was as she slid back off the bed briefly, then came back on. The click of a bottle made it all clear, and Craig nearly shouted with joyful anticipation. “Finally! God, you took long enough.”

“Hush,” Bebe demanded again, slightly pinching his side in reprimand. “I told you to settle.”

Craig did his best to do as he was told as cold liquid suddenly touched against his ass, rubbing in gentle patterns to warm him up. “I want it, I want it,” he chanted anyway, voice unlike a greedy child. Despite another warning pinch from Bebe, he didn’t quit it until Clyde’s finger was finally pressing inside.

“I’m getting there!” Clyde almost shouted, the other hand squeezing against Craig’s thigh as he began to work against his hole. There was the sound of fabric shifting and Bebe was on the move again, settling behind Clyde and eliciting a small gasp. Craig could see the scene unfolding behind his blindfold; she was probably getting him loosened up too in a chain of scissoring digits.

It didn’t take much for one finger to turn to two, and for two to turn to three. Craig was practically begging for them to hurry up again by the time he was stretched enough, pressing his legs against Clyde’s back in demanding need. “Now?” he heaved, cocking his head against the pillow.

“Now,” Bebe laughed. There was another shift as Clyde scooted closer, his hands resting on either side of Craig’s shoulders as he leaned over him. Suddenly he was pressing up against his hole and Craig nearly screamed; the warm, full feeling engulfed his entire body.

Clyde slowly eased in, pausing for a moment to press a kiss to Craig’s lips. “Hold on,” he whispered, attempting to keep him at bay by adding a bit of tongue to the mix. Craig bought it, allowing their moment of intimacy to proceed until Clyde nearly bit him with surprise. There was a grunt as he was rocked forward against Craig.

“Oops, sorry,” Bebe muttered, the bed shifting again. “I should have warned you.”

Clyde pulled back away from Craig’s mouth, groaning. “Mm… still good though.”

“Strap-on?” Craig asked, twisting his head again in curiosity. The newest toy was a strap-less, allowing for some pushback on Bebe’s part.

“You bet, baby,” Bebe cooed, thrusting forward again. Clyde squeaked as he struggled to brace himself against the mattress. It didn’t take much for both of them to fall into a rhythm, moving in time so that all three were experiencing jolts of pleasure in relative unison. Groans and moans filled the room. Craig squirmed happily against the bed, pulling at his rope binds in mild frustration. He wished he could grab Clyde and pull him closer, or make some sort of contact with Bebe. Something. Anything. Instead he was at their mercy as the pounded away, one of Clyde’s hands snaking down to grab at his dick again.

“Bebe,” Clyde panted, practically whimpering with every thrust.

“Close?”

“Y-yeah…” He let out a pathetic sound before letting his elbows collapse, wrapping his arms around Craig’s body as he suddenly released. Bebe continued to thrust, however, sending him into a cry of over-stimulation.

“Clyde, don’t!” Craig whined, grinding his hips in an attempt to get his hand moving again. Warmth was filling his lower region, and he wanted his own turn. The bed continued to squeak with Bebe’s movement. “Clyde!”

“Take care of him,” Bebe demanded, giving Clyde a sharp smack on the ass. He immediately did as he was told, stroking Craig despite his exhaustion. Bebe came next, suddenly pulling out of Clyde, leaving Craig to finish up alone with a strangled cry and a flash of white vision.

The warmth radiating from each other’s bodies was enough to make Craig want to fall asleep right then and there, surrounded by the ones he loved and feeling utterly full and content.

“Good boy,” Bebe was whispering to Clyde. There was a pop as she pulled out, then the clunk of the toy being discarded onto the floor near their box of goodies. “Up you go, baby. There we are.”

Craig let out another groan for attention, twisting slightly.

“We got you,” Clyde whispered, exhaustion filling his voice as he pulled out. Craig was left feeling a bit emptier as the blindfold was removed, letting him blink and take in the light around him. There was Clyde, hovering overhead, red lipstick marks covering his face and shoulder. “Shh, we’ll get you out. You good? Green light?”

“Green light,” he barely breathed, waiting for Clyde to climb off of him before rolling to his side. Bebe kissed him sweetly before assisting with the ropes, starting on the knot in the back and unwinding her careful work. Soon his arms were free and Craig gave a gentle wiggle, trying to return the feeling. “Numb,” he muttered, too tired to form coherent thoughts.

“Working on it,” Bebe replied, speeding up a bit. Her hands traveled in reverse from when she had set him up until the rope was on the floor again in a pile. Clyde’s hands were suddenly against his shoulders, massaging gently in an attempt to get the blood flowing again.

“Better?” Clyde asked.

“Better,” Craig sighed, relaxing.

Bebe couldn’t be bothered right then and there to do anything but crawl into bed with them, bringing the sheet around their bodies. Craig was snug in the center of the two, limbs curling around him.  “You did really good,” Bebe praised them both, giving each a kiss in succession before settling down.

“I love you,” Craig peeped, eyes beginning to shut.

“Love you too,” they echoed.

Some say three is a crowd.

To Craig, it was the _perfect_ number.


End file.
